puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrestle-1 Tag League
The Wrestle-1 Tag League is a professional wrestling round-robin tag team tournament held by Wrestle-1. It was created in 2014. Originally known as the Tag League Greatest in 2014. The tournament was given its current name in June 2017. The inaugural tournament, was held to determine the first Wrestle-1 Tag Team Champions, which was won by Kaz Hayashi and Shuji Kondo who also became the longest reigning Wrestle-1 Tag Team Champions. The winners of the tournament can choose a title shot of their choosing. The Wrestle-1 Tag League is held under a round-robin system, with two points for a win, one for a draw and none for a loss. The teams finishing a top of the points standings in the two blocks advance to the knockout stage, where the winner is determined in a head-to-head match. Matches in the Wrestle-1 Tag League have a 30-minute time limit, which is the same as matches for Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship. In the below results, © signifies the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Champions at the time of each tournament, except for the first tournament that was to crown the first Wrestle-1 Tag Team Champions. List of winners Results 2014 The 2014 Tag League Greatest featured two blocks containing five participants each and took place between November 15 and 30, 2014. The winners of the tournament would become the inaugural Wrestle-1 Tag Team Champions. The two blocks containing the ten participating teams were revealed on November 3. The teams were later given official team names on November 14. Held under a points system, with two points for a win, one for a draw and none for a loss. The top two teams from each block would advance to the knockout stage. Matches in the tournament had a 30-minute time limit, which is the same as matches for Wrestle-1. On November 27, Seiki Yoshioka pulled out of the tournament with a knee injury, forcing his team to forfeit their final match in the tournament. On November 30, Team 246 (Kaz Hayashi and Shuji Kondo) defeated the new Wild order (Akira and Manabu Soya) in the finals to win the tournament and become the inaugural Wrestle-1 Tag Team Champions. | RD1-seed3=B1 | RD1-team3=KAI and Ryota Hama | RD1-score3=Pin | RD1-seed4=A2 | RD1-team4='Kaz Hayashi and Shuji Kondo' | RD1-score4= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1=Akira and Manabu Soya | RD2-score1=Pin | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2='Kaz Hayashi and Shuji Kondo' | RD2-score2= |2 = Kono and Tajiri|3 = Pin|4 = Akira and Soya|5 = |7 = KAI and Hama|8 = Pin|9 = Hayashi and Kondo|10 = |12 = Akira and Soya|13 = Pin|14 = Hayashi and Kondo|15 = }} 2017 On June 14, Wrestle-1 announced the creation of the Wrestle-1 Tag League in the fall. On July 31 the Wrestle-1 president Kaz Hayashi announced that the Wrestle-1 Tag League would be on September 24 until October 11, covering five shows. All participants and blocks were annnounced on September 18. 2018 The 2018 Wrestle-1 Tag League would be held from September 18 to October 24. On September 24, Takanori Ito and Ryuji Hijikata were forced to pull out of the tournament and forfeit all of their matches, after Ito suffered a ACL shoulder injury. 2019 The 2018 Wrestle-1 Tag League would be held from October 23 to November 27. Gallery |-| Winners= team246w-1tag2.jpg|Kaz Hayashi and Shuji Kondo doikumaw-1tagl.jpeg|Kumagoro and Koji Doi See also *G1 Tag League *World's Strongest Tag Determination League *Global Tag League *Furinkazan References Category:Wrestle-1 tournaments Category:Tournaments Category:Events